In order to achieve high integration and high performance of semiconductor devices, improvement of an operation speed and increase in capacity of memories are required. Accordingly, fine redistribution traces with a pitch of 10 um or less are required also in a redistribution trace forming process on a semiconductor substrate.
If the pitch of redistribution traces is reduced, the adhesion between a resist pattern for patterning a redistribution trace and a base thereunder decreases, which results in causing resist stripping in some cases at the time of resist development or the like.